Eve
Eve, formerly known as Juliette Silverton, is a Hexenbiest who was broken down by Hadrian's Wall to get her to control her immense powers so they could use her as a weapon in the war against Black Claw. She first appeared in . Biography Spring 2015-Spring 2016: Season 5 Near Death and Starting Over After Nick decided he was done fighting with Juliette, Juliette decided to kill Nick, but she was shot twice by Trubel with bolts from the Doppelarmbrust. Nick thought Juliette was dead after it appeared she died in his arms. Unbeknownst to Nick at the time, Trubel had gone to Nick's house for Juliette, and Chavez had ordered Hadrian's Wall agents to go inside and get Juliette. They burst into the house, drugged Nick to make him pass out, and took Juliette and Trubel out of the house. The agents put Juliette into the back of one of their vehicles, and Trubel questioned what they were doing and where they were taking Juliette. A little while later, Juliette woke up after her injuries were treated and Meisner told her, "You're dead, but you don't have to stay that way." Juliette tried to speak, but she was unable to due to her injuries. She signaled Meisner to get closer and tried to grab his neck, but Meisner quickly grabbed her hand. He smacked her and told her she would learn to focus her rage, if she survived. Juliette was broken by Hadrian's Wall because Chavez wanted to use her Hexenbiest abilities as a weapon against Black Claw. During her training, Juliette became known as Eve because she was starting over. Later on, Eve was sent out to rescue Nick, Hank, Monroe, Renard, and Wu from a Black Claw ambush. After Nick was shocked to see who he thought was Juliette, he told Meisner he wanted to meet with her. Meisner waited until he knew where Samuel Rankin, one of the organizers for Black Claw, would be. He then set up a meeting between Nick and Eve at a restaurant where Rankin was at. At the meeting, Nick brought up how she set up both him and his mother. Eve impersonally told him that she remembered and that she was going to kill him that night. She also told Nick that Hadrian's Wall saved her and they did what they had to. She then told Nick that she saved him and he questioned why she did so. She told him, "Because they need you." She noticed Rankin and his two bodyguards get up to leave, so she started briefly following them as she put up her hood. Nick then watched as she woged and telekinetically ruptured Rankin's eardrums, causing otorrhagia, and killing him. She quickly left the restaurant as Nick dealt with the bodyguards. She returned to Hadrian's Wall's headquarters and Meisner told her to get some rest because she was going to need it. Personality Despite retaining all of Juliette's memories, she is quite emotionally distant and unattached from them. Since "starting over," she has become seemingly unemotional. She is focused on completing whatever mission or task she is assigned and has learned to control the rage of her former self. Hexenbiest Abilities Eve has immense telekinetic abilities; not only is she able to move objects with her mind, but she can kill a target from several feet away by telekinetically inducing barotrauma and otorrhagia in her woged form. She has also demonstrated she is more than capable of killing at least 20 Wesen by herself with her telekinetic abilities. Images 506-Juliette Lives?.gif 507-promo18.jpg 507-promo19.jpg 507-promo20.jpg 507-promo21.jpg 507-Eve woges.gif 507-Eve kills.gif 507-Eve in cell.png 508-Nick and Eve.png 509-promo3.jpg 509-promo6.jpg 509-Speak No Evil.gif 509-See No Evil.gif 509-Hear No Evil.gif 510-promo8.jpg Quotes *(To Nick): "You still think you're talking to Juliette." *(To Nick): "You're here for a reason. My only regret is that you didn't have a chance to bury Juliette."